Inesperado Tú
by Death Hime
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los Hitachiin fueran separados después de nacer?. Un inesperado encuentro cambiará la vida de dos jovenes. CAP8ISFINALLYUP!
1. Encuentro

**Inesperado Tú**

**Capitulo 1: "Encuentro"**

El joven de cabellos naranjos de acercó a su mejor amiga, su hermana, acompañándola durante las compras del mes, su padre como siempre descansaba en casa luego de una larga noche de trabajo en el Okama bar.

Al avanzar en el supermercado comenzó a recordar las circunstancias que lo llevaron a esta familia que lo acepto como uno más.

**FLASH BACK**

En un hogar de menores un travieso pequeño, de solo 4 años, se escabullía de quienes lo cuidaban, así logró huir, aunque como las veces anteriores no llegó más allá de la vereda frente al orfanato.

-Kaoru, ¿por qué tratas de huir nuevamente?, todos aquí te necesitaríamos si te fueras, ¿puedes decirme por que lo intentaste otra vez?-. Le preguntó amable una de las religiosas que debian cuidarlos con cariño y dedicación.

-Hermana Noriko, fui en busca de mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano, quiero ir con mi el pequeño.

-Kaoru, nosotros somos tu familia, tienes muchisimos hermanos y hermanas, ademas de muchas madres y la madre de todos que nos cuida desde el cielo, la Virgen.

-Yo quiero una familia pequeña y adorable como las de las películas que siempre vemos.

-¿No te gusta la familia que tienes ahora?.

-Pero…-Un suspiro interrumpio su enunciado para luego ser interrumpido a su vez por un llanto y leves sollozos.

-Tranquilo pequeño, estoy seguro que encontraras algun día una familia, por ahora estaremos siempre junto a ti-. Lo consoló la monja dandole un sincero abrazo.

Una semana después, Kaoru nuevamente trato huir pero al llegar a la vereda de en frente se detuvo al ver un hombre con su pequeña hija, según su suposición. Ellos al verlo solo se acercaron a él, la pequeña se escondía tras su padre mientras este con gentileza le decia:

-Hola pequeño ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿Qué haces tu solo en la calle?.

-Soy Kaoru, y soy del ó él, timido pero curioso.

-Te llevaremos de vuelta ¿Qué opinas?

-Hai, arigato.

En ese pequeño instante de solo cruzar la calle, Kaoru sintio una calida cercania con aquel hombre y su hija, la gentileza y preocupación de ellos por él, por primera vez lo hizo sentir querido.

-Ohaiou, hermana Noriko, encontramos a este pequeño cruzando la calle-. Saludo el amable hombre.

-Oh! ¿otra vez Kaoru?, vamos creo que luego de esto tendras que recibir un castigo por lo que haces, realmente lo siento mucho. Fujioka-sama espereme porfavor.

-Ah! Hermana Noriko, bueno vengo por lo de mi tramite de adopción, creo que ya elegí a uno, quiero llevar a Kaoru ojos del pequeño se encendieron de alegria, la monja tomo en brazos al pequeño y lo reconfortó luego de su pequeña travesura acostumbrada.

-¿Qué piensas Kaoru, tu quieres ir?, ¿te gustaria tener una familia pequeña y adorable como en las peliculas?-Le dijo la joven religiosa recordandole la conversación de hace una semana.

-¡Hai!, si que quiero.

La semana siguiente Kaoru llegó a su nuevo hogar, se sintió tan a gusto que no tenia deseos de huir a ninguna parte, queria estar ahí para siempre.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Haruhi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú, ¿Qué pensaste cuando me adoptaron?-. La primera respuesta fue el asombrado rostro de su hermana pues nunca antes habian hablado de eso.

-¿Qué, qué pensaba?, bueno al principio, cuando no sabia que serias tú, pensé que papá ya no me querría y que lo vería mucho menos. Pero cuando te conocí, solo quería que llegaras a casa, realmente te quise como mi hermano desde que te ví, es algo en ti, no sé.

-Haruhi.- Dijo Kaoru suavemente mientras sonreia a su hermana quien continuaba con las compras.

-Ah?-. Respondió ella sin dar mucha importancia.

-Arigato, Nee-chan.-Dijo el joven mientras abrazaba a su hermana quien no atinó a algo más que sonreirle.

En la prestigiosa academia Ouran un alocado pelinaranjo huia de la clase de matematicas. Se dedicaba entonces a jugar videojuegos o simplemente a vagar por las instalaciones.

De pronto chocó con un despistado rubio quien se le quedó mirando por un rato.

-Disculpa ¿tu eres Hitachiin Hikaru?-Le pregunto ansioso el rubio con enormes e hipnotizantes ojos morados.

-Si, ese soy, pero lo que sea que me digas ya no importa, hasta la insipida respuesta del desganado pelinaranjo, quien luego se escabulló hasta las habitaciones.

El rubio marco en su celular un número memorizado, el cual fue contestado al instante.

-Tamaki deberias estar ya en clases.

-Lo sé pero era un asunto de maxima importancia.

-Ese chico que persigues hace algún tiempo, para el host ¿cierto?.

-Kyouya, me rechazo, que haré ahora, el hubiera sido un arma perfecta para nuestro Host club, ¡¿que haremos ahora?

-Busca otro, se que podras hallar otro tipo que rechace a todo el mundo que te acepte.

-Kyouya, ¿estas seguro?, necesitamos un elemento emo dentro del club, ya sabes, atraera más chicas.

-Si, lo haras, pero ahora dejame, las clases son importantes y no me agrada interrumpirlas por tus llamadas inesperadas, hasta luego.

-Claro-. Contestó al telefono el cual ahora respondía con el tono habitual.

El joven Hitachiin, se hallaba encerrado en su pieza escuchando sus acostumbrados discos, entre ellos sus favoritos de Him, Escape the fate, My chemical romance, Silverstein, Deftones, Bring me the horizon, Alesana, entre otras bandas de aquel estilo conocido como Emo y Alternativo, era lo suyo, el sufrir sin compañía por los males de su vida, pues no tenia razones para vivir, no tenia por quien vivir, desde pequeño siempre se sintió solo, algo le faltaba, un complemento necesitaba.

En ese mismo momento, los hermanos Fujioka iban con su padre a visitar las instalaciones de la academia Ouran, la cual seria su hogar de estudio a partir del proximo año escolar.

-Pues bien, veo que tanto Haruhi como Kaoru son alumnos excepcionales en su actual academia, serian muy buen elemento para Ouran y por supuesto que ambos obtendran una beca completa por sus estudios aquí si conservan sus calificaciones en el periodo escolar, con el primer lugar de su clase, claro.

-Señor director, usted puede estar seguro de que ambos tendran un primer lugar sin problemas.- Respondió el padre orgulloso de sus hijos.

-Si desean, ahora pueden visitar las habitaciones mientras los alumnos estan en clases, ademas de recorrer las instalaciones del establecimiento para que lo conozcan y se acostumbren el año siguiente.

- Hai, arigato ambos en un coro y con una leve reverencia.

-Con permiso-. Dijeron a coro también, antes de salir.

Los jóvenes caminaron timidamente por los amplios pasillos, al acercarse a las escaleras, temieron a abrir la puerta equivocada, por lo que solo vieron los salones y bibliotecas por fuera, al llegar a las habitaciones, solitarias, decidieron abrir una puerta, en ella hallaron mas lujo que nunca, una enorme habitación, para dos enormes camas, además de un enorme baño, todo para ellos era enorme allí, pues ellos tenian la mitad de aquel cuarto para ambos y tenian solo un baño en casa.

Al seguir por las habitaciones les llamó la atención, el que en una de las ultimas, se sintiera un leve sonido, pensaron que habrian dejado un iPod encendido o algo así por lo que quisieron ser solidarios y entrar.

-Kaoru, entra tú.

-No, entraremos los dos.

-Pero si luego nos regañan por invadir la privacidad de algún estudiante, o peor aún de un robo o algo así, mejor dejemoslo ir y ya.

-Pero quiero entrar-. Vociferó como niñito pequeño Kaoru, a este ruego de improviso Haruhi asintio con la cabeza y se acercaron nuevamente a la puerta de aquella misteriosa y ruidosa habitación.

El pelinaranjo se hallaba tranquilo en su cama hasta que de pronto su mano derecha sangró.

-Maldición, las hojas de cuaderno si que cortan, mejor voy al baño a se levantó y caminó apacible hacia el baño.

-Haruhi, ves no hay nadie aquí, solo la radio encendida.

-Bien, veamosla y luego regresamos con papá, creo que esta es la ultima.

-¡Arigato Nee-chan!-. Al decir eso la abrazó y besó tierno.

El joven quien ya había detenido aquel sangrado salia el baño sin que los otros dos lo notaran entonces lo primero que vió fue el reflejo de su rostro frente a él con la misma expresión de asombro que él tenia.

-¡¿quién eres?- Vociferaron ambos al unisono.

La habitación estaba poseida por las apacibles y deprimidas canciones de Silverstein, los tres individuos se encontraban sumergidos en aquel ruidoso silencio, un silencio provocado por la sorpresa del encuentro, un silencio impenetrable. Solo una persona pudo ser capaz de quebrantar aquel lapso.

-¡¿Que hacen aquí,? Larguense, no quiero verlos jamás.-Vocifero impaciente Hikaru.

-Kami-sama, esto es imposible-. Gritó impactada Haruhi

-Demo…demo…¿que es esto?.-Dijo Kaoru inquitantemente tranquilo.

-No sé que tipo de mala broma es esta, pero les pido que por favor me dejen.- Reitero el joven un poco más calmado indicando la salida sin mirar a los inesperados visitantes.

-Está bien, pero, podrias decirnos tu nombre-. Pidió sorprendida Haruhi.

-Soy Hitachiin Hikaru.

-Bien nos vamos Kaoru.

-Hasta pronto despidió Kaoru sin despegar sus ojos del calco perfecto de ellos que también lo veian.

Al salir de aquella pieza los hermanos se observaron en silencio y corrieron sin detenerse hacia donde se hallaba su padre.

-Ah!, aquí estan, vamonos. Ya está todo listo y ustedes estarán en Ouran el año entrante.

-¡QUE!

-~Ahh! Noto la alegria de mis pequeños. Pues así es, aquí esta todo lo que deben saber, sus habitaciones, con respecto a materiales, uniformes, todo, leanlo al llegar a casa, los dejaré en el autobús, se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

-Sayo, Oto-san-. Se despidieron ambos de su singular padre.

Al llegar a casa, aún ninguno había sido capaz de hablar de lo sucedido en Ouran, ¿Quién era él?, ¿Qué pasaría si continua en Ouran cuando ellos entren?, solo al leer los papeles recibidos antes decidieron hablar.

-Haruhi, puedes leer lo de las habitaciones, quiero saber más de eso que de otra cosa.

-Bien, yo dormiré sola en la ultima habitación-. Dijo algo temerosa, pues nunca antes había estado sin Kaoru por las noches y temia a ciertos monstruos ocultos en la oscuridad-.Tú, compartirás habitación con… ojos se volvieron imposiblemente enormes.-Hi…H…i…H-I-TA-CH-I-I-N—H-I-KA-RU.-Balbuseo sin poderlo decir de corrido.

-¡QUE!, creo que este año será difícil…


	2. ¿Por qué tú?,¿Por qué aquí?

**Capitulo2: "¿Por qué tú?,¿Por qué aquí?" **

**KAORU POV**

No puedo creer que tenga que compartir habitación con ese tipo, es imposible tal coincidencia, ¿Por qué?, digo, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, es imposible, después de tantos años, encuentro a un tipo que podria ser mi hermano gemelo, o en otro caso impactantemente parecido a mi, y de la nada el proximo año voy a la misma preparatoria que él y, además de todo ¡debo compartir habitación con él!

¿Cómo haré para sobrevivir este año, que haré?

Hace casi una hora que Haruhi está en pie, no dormi bien, pero sigo en cama, ella piensa que aún duermo, pero lo que sucede es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese tipo, Hitachiin Hikaru, su rostro identico al mio, todo de él, totalmente igual a mi, pero su semblante solo muestra tristeza, soledad. Me preocupa ese chico, me gustaria el al menos hacernos amigos o algo así, por lo demás, compartiremos habitación, no nos podemos llevar mal ¿o si?

**FIN KAORU POV**

-¡Kaoru!

-¿Que…ahh…?...- Respondió en un bostezo mientras se levantaba hacia el baño.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para que sigas durmiendo, mientras te bañas te haré desayuno.- Dijo la dulce joven al aire.

Esa mañana de Sabado, Hikaru se quedó en la academia, no se atrevió a salir de ella y arriesgarse a inesperados encuentros. Por la tarde salió a caminar por los pasillos, con su iPod siempre en los oidos. De pronto nuevamente Tamaki lo seguia ansioso y tan alegre como siempre, pero ahora iba con una sombria compañía.

-¡Hola!, espero que ahora si quieras escuchar.

-Bien, te escucho entonces, pero que sea rapido.- Respondió sin ganas pero no queria que ese tipo lo siguiera fastidiando.

-Queria proponerte que te unas a mi Host club.

-¿Host club?, ¿Ese burdel de hombres?- Los ojos color miel se tornaron picaros y sonrió incredulo ante la extraña propuesta.

-No es eso precisamente.- Explicó el misterioso joven que acompañaba a Tamaki en esta ocasión.

-¿Entonces?...

-Bueno, consiste en un club de entretenimiento, pero no ese tipo de entretenimiento, se trata de ser un grupo de jóvenes de distintos estilos y personalidades que atraigan a las jóvenes y que sociabilicen con ellas a su estilo, se trata de distracción, es una especie de club para hacer amigos, pero no se establece ningún tipo de relación amorosa, tal vez solo insinuaciones, pero nada más que eso, solo si lo deseas…solo debes ser tú.-Explicó más claramente aquel sucesor de la prestigiosa familia Ootori.

-Oh…solo debo ser yo… eso suena bien, ¿esto me hará perder alguna clase?

-Si, en ocasiones, puedes perder algunas, por la preparación del salón y esas cosas, pero supongo que no muchas, espero que no te importe mucho.

-No claro que no me importa, suena bien, creo que estoy dentro entonces, me ayudaria a distraerme.

-¡BANZAI!, ¡SIII!, ¡QUE BIEN!, Kyouya, ¡lo logramos ya tenemos un chico emo y raro en el club, nos vemos el próximo año Hikaru!.- Luego aquel extravagante rubio se alejo corriendo mintras arrastraba a su amigo.

-Me dijo emo y raro…El es un tipo raro, bueno supongo que eso no será tan malo.

**Meses más tarde…**

-Kaoru, quieres salir a jugar.

-¿A jugar?

-Si a jugar, vamos los niños afuera ya tiene un balón, solo vamos.- Insistió ilusionada Haruhi.

-Bien, pero regresamos temprano.

-Claro.

Al salir los dos adolescentes, los demas chicos los acepataron en su juego. Luego de unos minutos los Fujioka ganaron, pero su felicidad duró poco, uno de los otros chicos llenó el cabello de Haruhi de goma de mascar, Kaoru fue en la defensa de su hermana, y de un puño hizo volar los dientes frontales del chico, luego él y Haruhi entraron en su departamento.

-Kaoru, no debiste hacer eso, es solo un poco de goma de mascar, lo cortaré y ya.

-¿Segura?.- La respuesta recibida fue el rostro de su hermana asintiendo.-Si quieres te ayudo. Entonces inicio el aciago suceso; el pelo engomado era prácticamente todo, por lo que con temor Kaoru tomó unas tijeras y lo corto de una sola vez.

-Me siento más liviana…mmm…supongo que no está tan mal.

- Haruhi…lo corté todo.

-¿y?...no tengo problemas, pero tal vez papá los tenga, ya sabes como es él. ¡Ah!, debemos ir a esta dirección por los materiales que incluye la beca. La proxima semana ya estaremos en clases.

-Si, es cierto, vamos.

Al regresar a casa llegaron con sus uniformes y otros materiales, al revisarlos, algo no calzaba…

-Haruhi, nos dieron dos uniformes para hombre…¿Qué haras?

-Supongo que será mejor así, al menos no tendre a un montón de chicos sobre micomo me sucede ahora, será bueno pasar por hombre, ¿Qué opinas?

-Solo si tu quieres…

Los dos sorprendidos adolescentes, caminaban por los enormes pasillos de la academia Ouran, esra vez atiborrada de estudiantes, por casualidad la multitud los llevó hacia el tercer salon de música, demasiado silencioso para ser un salon de música. Al abrir la puerta un extraño resplandor los llamaba a entrar.

-Irasshaimase.- Les decia una extrañamente agradable voz.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Pregunto sorprendido Kaoru.

-Somos el Host club, un grupo de agradables chicos que dedican su tiempo a las señoritas. Él es Hikaru, un solitario chico emo, con pocas ganas de vivir pero mucho que decir. – Señalo al aludido quien desvio su oscura mirada hacia otro lugar.

-_Ese tipo, ¿metido en algo como esto?...que extraño… pero no puedo evitar el mirar su rostro, que se diferencia del mio solo por us maquillaje…_

-Este es Mori-senpai un silencioso chico de ultimo año, de personalidad individual y sumisa…Este es Money-senpai, un tierno y adorable joven de ultimo año, siempre junto a Mori, a quien quiere como un hermano, o tal vez más…Él es Kyouya un sombrio y calculador chico, además de atractivo y agradable…Y por supuesto yo el fundador de este proyecto Suou Tamaki, la perfección hecho hombre, la belleza inscrita en un cuerpo….- y continuo, demasiado inspirado en su persona, a quien muchos no tomaron en cuenta…

-¿Un burdel de hombres?.- Pregunto Haruhi divertida y extrañada.

-No precisamente.- Respondió el chico de lentes, sin tomar en cuenta el eterno discurso del rubio.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos, Kaoru, vamonos.

Ambos salieron del salón pero al abrir la puerta acabaron con un importante objeto…Fracturaron la nariz de Tamaki.

-Gomen ne…

-¡Ahhhhh, estoy muriendo, llamen una ambulancia, moriré desangrado, noooooooo, mi nariz….Ahhhh!

-Ay!...Kami-sama, ¿Qué hicimos Kaoru?- Decia Haruhi preocupada.

-¿Que podemos hacer para ayudarlo?-Preguntó Kaoru, al calmado y sombrio joven de anteojos.

-Deben pagar la cirugía.-Respondió Kyouya complaciente.

-¡¿PAGAR LA CIRUGIA?...¡¿PERO NO TENEMOS NI UN CENTIMO.- Gritaron alarmados al unisono.

-Lo siento, pero Tamaki es algo exagerado con respecto a su rostro, les aseguro que no aceptará solo quedarse así, querrá una cirugía.

-Pero, ustedes son los niños ricos aquí, ¿no puede pagar él su cirugía?

-De hecho no, Según esta lista, el rostro de Tamaki es un objeto preciado para el Host club, no sé quien lo incluyo, supongo que el mismo. Pero, lean aquí. –les ofrecio el papel- _Todo objeto destruido o deteriorado por algún huésped o visitante debe ser repuesto o pagado de su propio bolsillo, el Host club, no se hace responsable por estos daños._

-Eso es injusto. Llegamos becados a un colegio de niños ricos y ahora tenemos que pagar por sus dramas de bebé…¿Qué haremos nee-chan?...-Dijo Kaoru a su preocupada hermana.

Haruhi solo estaba sorprendida y agotada de tan poco tiempo allí y tantos problemas, no sabia que hacer, pero la solución no sería algo bueno.

-Bueno, supongo que tú y ell…oh…tu hermano, tendran que quedarse en el club hasta pagar su deuda.

-Ok…

**HARUHI POV**

Como llegamos a esto, yo, de hombre atendiendo a chicas dandoles ilusiones imposibles y Kaoru bastante adaptado enamorando a un grupo de chicas del mismo modo que lo hago yo y los demás,en un hospital, esperando a Tamaki salir de Pabellón… yo…enamorando chicas…esto en tan extraño…

-Creo que Kaoru no lo hace tan mal. Parece innato en él, el poder de atraer chicas y solo hablar, no dá ilusiones, pero tampoco se niega a nadie, al menos trae clientas, a diferencia de ti…¿Cómo planeas pagar lo que debes actuando como una maid?, ya sé que eres chica, pero no puedes limitarte a solo servir café, además estamos en un hospital, aprovechate del drama…debes trabajar.- Me dijo con una falsa pero inevitablemente atractiva sonrisa el tal Kyouya, parece ser él quien realmente maneja los hilos de esto, parece alguien muy inteligente como para este tipo de cosas.

-Supongo que todos saben que soy…

-En realidad no, todos se dieron cuenta muy rápido, pero Tamaki, de camino aquí, aun no lo nota…

-Bueno, lo de su nariz debe traerlo mal.

-No es eso. Así es él, suele ver solo lo que ven sus ojos, no es muy perceptivo, a bueno…ese es nuestro Tamaki…Debo irme, también estoy trabajando.

Al fin se fue. Me parece agradable pero falso, hay algo oculto en él, algo en su manera de ser. Parece tan sincero, pero a la vez no, no lo comprendo.

**FIN HARUHI POV**

Durante la noche los jóvenes regresaron a sus habitaciones, Haruhi fue a la suya y Kaoru iba a la que debia compartir con Hikaru, nervioso y odiando aquella mano poco acertada lo hacia llegar hasta aquel lugar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Hikaru muy a la defensiva.

-Esta es mi habitación, a partir de ahora debo dormir contigo, ¿y la otra cama?

-No hay otra, nunca ha habido, dormiras en el piso.- Se giró para mirar a la pared.

-Debes estar loco, debería haber otra cama. Me dijeron que esta noche si o si tenia que dormir aquí…-dijo preocupado y nervioso Kaoru.

-Pues no sé que haras, te dejo para que te vistas, no quiero verte y debo quitarme el maquillaje de los ojos.- Se levanto y se fue al baño, de donde no salio hasta pasados unos 10 minutos.

Al regresar a la habitación se encontró con su compañero de cuarto durmiendo en su cama, a esto reaccionó a…nada. No sabia que hacer, no lo quería, pero a la vez sí. Habia algo en lo más profundo de su ser que le inspiraba protección hacia aquel chico. Pero ese algo no fue tan fuerte como para superar su molestia. Lo saco de un tirón y se acostó sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué tienes?, ¿acaso no tienes consideración por los demás?-vocifero el golpeado mientras trataba de levantarse.

-¿Y que haras ahora?, no dormiras conmigo ¿o si?-rspondio burlesco y complaciente.

-Pues si.- Respondió lleno de ira pero a la vez divertido, acostando se junto a su reflejo.

Hikaru enfadado rugia hacia la pared sin querer mirar a quien a su lado yacia, tenia la mente revuelta, odiaba que ese tipo fuera así, pero a la vez se comenzaba a dejar de sentir aquel vacio, por alguna razón, la llegada de ese desconocido tan familiar, le llenaba el alma, era algo que él no deseaba, pero que necesitaba.

De pronto ambos se giraron quedando frente a frente, no decian nada, fuerno capaces de verse uno al otro, por unos minutos.

Sus rostros estaban uno junto al otro, por alguna razón no dijeron palabra alguna. Sus miradas estaban perdidas en los ojos del otro. Solo Hikaru rompió esa extraña conexión al cerrar los suyos.

Kaoru se acercó a Hikaru más de lo debido, cuando sus narices estaban una junto a la otra, Hikaru abrió los ojos sin prepararse para lo que lo esperaba.

Inesperadamente, Kaoru besó a Hikaru de manera leve y tierna, de improviso Hikaru torno este roce en algó más ardoroso. De un momento a otro sus cuerpos comenzaron a unirse uno al otro de manera perfecta, eran hechos uno para el otro, predestinados a estar por siempre juntos.

-¿Qué haces?.- Preguntó Kaoru al drse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Ni yo mismo se que hago…-fue la ultima paabra que llego a oir.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos humedos. No habia pensamientos en su mente, solo pasión mutua y espontanea, efusión incomparable a nada, sus respiraciones se unian una y otra vez, y al igual que sus cuerpos, permitieron nuevamente el choque de sus labios en un perfecto beso.

A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes despertaron unidos, abrazados, acoplados como un rompecabezas perfecto.

-Despierta o se hará tarde.- Susurró Hikaru al oido de Kaoru, quien se desperezó para luego abrir los ojos y mover sus manos hacia el rostro de su seme.

-Tus ojos son hermosos sin maquillaje…se ven tan puros y claros.

-Igual que los tuyos.- Dijo Hikaru, a lo que ambos reaccionaron con una suave y pasiva risa, para luego besarse con efusión.

Llegaron por separado al salón, pero en sus rostros se reflejaba aquella complicidad, la cual denotaba ligeramente más que amistad. Al finalizar la primera clase llegó un momento en que Kaoru dio un leve suspiro mientras obsevaba a su Koi, al notarlo uno de sus compañeros soltó una risotada y lo boto de su asiento vociferando:

-¡Con que al nuevo le gustan mucho los espejos ¿no? Solo miren como observa a su reflejo con cara de enamorado, no hay nada peor ¿o si?- Luego el resto de la clase se rió tambien, mas no lo hizo Kaoru quien avergonzado se quedó en el piso, Haruhi se preocupo notoriamente al notar lo sucedido, Hikaru lo vió con un falso odio y se levantó para decirle a su compañero de clase:

-Dejalo ya, solo es una nena ilusa. De seguro cree que somos o seremos algo…ja! Como si yo pudiera ser como él…

Kaoru se sentó de corazón inquieto. Hikaru lo observo ocultando su sentir con burlas infantiles y vacias. Al finalizar las clases Kaoru corrio por los pasillos hasta su habitación sin recordar su deber en el Host. Hikaru losiguió, lo detuvo de un brazo y le dijo:

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Pense que yo habia sido importante para ti.- Respondió Kaoru sin atreverse a mirar fijamente a Hikaru.

-¿Importante? Ja! En serio, claro que no…deberias olvidarlo todo, pues yo ya lo hice, no eres nadie para mi y seguiras en esa categoría en mi mente…

-¿Pero yo pense…

-Pensaste mal…estas muy equivocado…

Solo el llanto fue la respuesta del dulce Kaoru, Hikaru se alejo lentamente, mas un grito los hizo girar a ambos….

-¡Esperen, gemelos Hitachiin!

-¿Quién es ud. Señora?-pregunto Kaoru limpiando su rostro.

-¿Mamá?

-Necesito hablarles…


	3. Hermanos

**Capitulo 3: ****"Hermanos"**

Los jóvenes siguieron a la mujer que los guiaba, uno muy nervioso, el otro desinteresado. Ninguno sabia ni imaginaba lo que ella les diría.

-Bien creo que aquí podríamos hablar, por favor sientense.-Los adolescentes obedecieron en silencio el mandato de aquella mujer, todos se snetaron en una humilde mesa preparada para que los tres tomaran el té.

-Kaoru, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?-Dijo amable la desconocida.

-No nada.-Respondió en nua total mentira.

-Bueno yo soy Hitachiin Maru y debo decirte sin más preámbulos que yo soy tu madre.

-¡¿Qué?.-Gritaron los gemelos aunque el saberlo no los sorprendia.

**FLASH BACK**

La dulce adolescente de 14 años se columpiaba solitaria en ell parque. No había nada que la pudiera distraer, mas solo una persona pudo tomar su atención, un pelinaranjo de aproximadamente 20 años caminaba solitario

De un lado a otro sin ir a ningún lugar. Tras unos minutos de ese despreocupado paseo el joven dirigio su mirada hacia la adolescente quien a su vez lo miraba inocente.

El joven se sentó frente a los columpios mientras la dulce chica dejaba ir el tiempo en uno de ellos, se miraban furtivamente, con algo de vergüenza, sus miradas se encontraron un par de veces, ambos se sonrojaron, pero no se dirigieron palabra alguna.

Cuando comenzaba a oscurecer la adolescente se levantó del columpio para sacudirse un poco, el joven se perdió en el floreciente cuerpo de ella. Antes de que la chica pudiera emprender camino a algun lado el joven se levantó y corrió hacia ella para detenerla.

-Hola, emmm…soy Mike Peterson, soy americano, hace muy poco que llegue a Japón…sabes…esto…yo…me gustaria conocerte, no sé…tal vez, si tu quieres, ser amigos…¿te importa si te acompaño a tu casa?.- Le dijo nervioso y titubeante.

-No…no hay problema, claro que puedes acompañarme, está oscureciendo. No seria malo ir acompañada.- Respondió ella de modo reservado, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Podrias decirme tu nombre?

-Soy Maru…Hitachiin Maru…

Así los jóvenes iniciaron una bella relacion de amistad, que sin esperar demasiado se transformó en amor. Cada tarde se encontraban en el parque, frente a lso columpios para vivir su dulce amor de manera clandestina, pues los padres de Maru, no eran para nada permisivos y menos aún lo serian con un chico mayor.

El corazón de Maru florecia en el amor, palpitaba a mil por hora cada vez que Mike se acercaba, su estomago cosquilleaba cada vez que dulcemente unian sus labios. Mike por su parte estaba perdido en la jovencita, nada le importaba más que ella, a partir del momento de llegar a Japón su vida giraba en torno a ella, sus ojos no podian mirar a otra que no fuera ella, su corazon no palpitaria por nadie que no fuera ella. Estaban profundamente enamorados, no habia nada que pudiera romper aquel firme lazo que los ataba para siempre uno al otro.

Como cada tarde Maru se sneto a esperar al amor de su vida y como siempre este llegó puntual al encuentro de su amada, quien se levantó y se acercó a él como de costumbre;

-¡Mike!-gritó la dulce joven al saltar sobre su novio, quien la abrazó con profundo amor.

-Maru, te he extrañado tanto…-Le dijo él para luego besarla dulcemente.

-No tanto como yo a ti.- Le respondio ella totalmente enamorada.

Los jóvenes caminaron abrazados por el parque, hablando, enamorados, sumergidos en la pasión de una atracción magnetica, una union apasionante e impenetrable.

Luego de un tiempo los jóvenes se sumergieron en la profundidad de su amor puro y unico, se entregaron uno al otro de manera inocente, sus cuerpos se unieron en uno de manera magnificente, su amor estaba consumado, sus vidas por siemrpe entrelazadas y sus almas por siempre unidas. no habia nada que pudiera presagiar lo que sucederia unos meses mas tarde.

**2 meses después**

Maru despertó mareada, con molestias enormes y muchas nauceas, al levantarse no pudo evitar el correr al baño a vomitar, lo primero que pensó, intoxicación. Pasaron los días y las molestias persistian, la joven no sabía uqe pensar, Habia una vaga posibilidad, pero no se atrevia a creerla. Se decidió a ir al medico y la noticia la llenó de temor.

Nuevamente en el parque los jóvenes se reunieron de manera furtiva, pero ahora ninguno sonreía, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y preocupación por distintos motivos. Se saludaron insípidamente y no se miraron a lso ojos entonces dijeron al unísono:

-Tengo algo importante que decirte…

-Habla tú primero- sugirió Mike.

-No, tú…- contradijo Maru.

-Bueno, Maru. Espero que puedas entender, pero ha habido algunos inconvenientes y supongo que entiendes que no podre estar para siempre aquí, mi visa de estadia ha caducado, mi familia me espera en América, he tenido otros conflictos legales con respecto a mi nacionalidad, lo siento mucho Maru…tu más que nadie sabes cuanto te amo…te amo más que a mi propia vida…eres lo mejor que me pudiera suceder y lo más importante para mi…sé que tú comprendes todo esto, pero…por más amor que te tenga…ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer…Debo regresar a America…

-¡¿Qué? Pero…entonces…¿Qué haré yo ahora?, porfavor no me abandones no ahora, te necesito más que nunca, por favor no me dejes, quedate escondido, huyamos juntos, llevame contigo, haz lo que sea, pero no me abandones ahora…-Dijo ella desesperada aferrandose a su amado mientras unas brillantes lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Maru, lo siento mucho realmente. No imaginas cuanto quisiera estar por siempre contigo, mas no puedo, no este año o podria caer preso…estoy seguro de que tú podras vivir un tiempo sin mi..se lo fuerte que eres, además eres bellisima y joven, miles de hombre te amarian.- Trató de animarla él.

-Yo no quiero a ningún otro hombre, solo a ti, además ningún hombre me querría así.- Dijo acariciando su bajo vientre.

-¿A que te refieres con "así"?- Preguntó Mike para despejar sus dudas.

-Mike…estoy embarazada…-Fue lo unico que Maru pudo decir antes e que Mike derramara algunas lagrimas.

-Maru…eso es increíble.- Dijo él ahora sonriendo.

-¡¿Increíble?, ¿Qué crees que dirán mis padres cuando lo sepan?, tengo 14 años, tú 21, además justo ahora me dejas, ellos pensarán que huyes…¿en que modo esto es bueno?, dimelo por que yo aún no lo comprendo.

-E una vida…una vida siempre es una alegría…

-Entonces, eso es todo, ¿Qué haré con este pequeño?

-Tenerlo y criarlo por supuesto…no te preocupes, cada més te enviaré dinero para los gastos…y claro me gustaría tener noticias sobre mi hijo…te llamaré cuantas veces pueda para saber de ti…

- ¿Y durante el embarazo?.- Preguntó ella aún preocupada.

-Bueno, me comunicaré…por ahora adiós…

Aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras que recibió la chica de 14 años de su novio de 21, esa noche se decidió a hablar con sus padres quienes claramente no tomaron esta noticia como una alegria.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal?,¡dinoslo ahora!, ¡no entiendo como después de todo lo que te damos nos pagues de este modo. ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste!, ¡Eres una vergüenza!- Le reprochaba us padre totalmente encolerizado.

-Maru…no sé que decir, si hubieramos tenido mayor confianza…tal vez esto no hubiera pasado…sabes que te quiero como hija mia que eres, pero no puedo evitar la decepción…- Decía su madre entre sollozos.

La jovencita lloraba a mares, su corazo´n se retorcia mientras el amor de su vida partía y la vida en su interior se desarrollaba.

Los primeros meses no fueron difíciles, logró ocultar los malestares al igual que el embarazo, mas a partir del quinto mes, su vientre crecia demasiado y todo se hacia muy notorio, todos la observaban, la maltrataban y molestaban, la rechazaban sin razones, a pesar de todo ella continuó la escuela hasta terminar el año. Pero la gran noticia llegaría durante el sexto mes, en una visita al medico:

El hombre la saludó a ella y a su madre quien la acompañaba como siempre, al recostarse Maru él esparcio ese frio gel para luego poder realizar la ecografía:

-Maru, ¿puedes ver lo que yo?- le dijo señalando parte de la pantalla.

-No entiendo, ¿a que se refiere?

-Bueno, quiero que observes claramente. Hace algún tiempo tenía ciertas sospechas y creo que ahora las he aclarado…

-¿De que se trata?, me está asustando-preguntó Maru preocupada

-No tienes de que, además de tener el doble de amor, ¡Felicitaciones Maru, tendrás gemelos!- Respondió alegre a la incognita.

Al regresar a su casa, el padre de Maru las esperaba serio, sentado en la sala. Al verlas llegar se levantó y se les acercó.

-Maru, tu sabes lo que pienso sobre esto-apuntó a su vientre de manera desdeñosa- No puedo seguir soportandolo, me iré de casa, Maaya, te he dejado los papeles del divorcio en tu mesita de noche, hasta nunca.- Se despidió mientras tomaba su maleta.

-Tendré gemelos.- Le dijo Maru a su padre, mientras él pasaba a su lado y no le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué planeas?, dejarás a tu hija así, acaso ya tienes a otra. Eso debe ser, tu no tienes la sangre para abandonarnos así, a menos que tengas una amante.- Le reprochó su esposa.

Lo siento, pero ya lo estoy haciendo, no pretendo volver a verlas, jamás…- Dijo mientras cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se alejaba para siempre.

A finales de ese mes recibio la esperada llamada, que- a diferencia de lo prometido- no era tan frecuentemente. Al otro lado del telefono estaba la amada voz, hablandole y reconfortandola.

-Mi padre nos dejó…

-Eso es horrible, epro no te preocupes estoy seguro de uqe todo saldra bien para nuestro pequeñito, recuerda que una vida es una alegría…

-Entonces será una doble alegría, pues tendremos gemelos…

-¡¿Qué?- respondió junto a lo que no se podría definir como llanto o como risa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy muy feliz, pero creo que no tendré el dinero suficiente para dos bebés, desearía poder ayudarte más, pero, apenas me alcanzará para uno…adiós…

-Espera, yo…-Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el tono del telefono.

Hasta el nacimiento de los bebés no recibió llamadas, todo iba bien ap esar de todo, pero ese día debía tomar la decisión…

-Maru, ¿que haremos?, Mike dijo que no tendría dinero suficiente, tú debe terminar tus estudios , no permitiría que trabajaras a los 15, con el dinero que gano no puedo con todo y aún con lo que Mike nos mande no es suficiente…

-Mamá, necesito a ambos junto a mi, no dejaré a ninguno…

Todo en la casa estaba lleno de felicidad traida por los gemelos, no había dinero ni lujos pero el amor era suficiente para motivar a su madre y su abuela…Mas después de un año, el amor no sustentaba una familia…

-Ma…ma…- decia el pequeño Hikaru avanzando titubeante.

-Ma…-replicaba Kaoru siguiendolo.

-Vengan aquí mis pequeñitos.- Respondía la madura mujer de 16 años mientras tomaba a sus hijos y los posaba en sus piernas.

-Maru…tengo algo que decirte…- La llamó su madre, ella dejo a su pequeños en el corral, donde jugaban inocentemente.

-¿Que sucede?- Le preguntó alejandose del corral.

-Comenzamos a tener problemas ecónomicos…necesitamos dejar a uno, lo siento mucho…

-¡NO!- gritó mientras lloraba y se dejaba caer al piso con dolor- ¡No digas eso!, ¡Oka-san!, ¡No!, ¡No dejaré a mis bebés!, ¡A ninguno de ellos!, ¡No por favor!...- El llanto de la joven no se detuvo…

Meses más tarde los tramites estaban completos, uno de sus hijos no estaría más junto a ella…Kaoru, sería dejado en un orfanato y Hikaru continuaría con su madre…

Mike, aquél américano que lleno de pasión la vida de Maru y le dio la alegría más grande, además del dolor más grande. La tristeza perduró eternamente, a pesar de conservar uno de sus hijos, nada pudo devolverle al otro, aún cuando su situación habia mejorado cuantiosamente.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Entonces, tú eres mi madre, pero ¿por qué nunca me buscaste?- Preguntó Kaoru tomando confianza con aquella joven mujer.

-Porque no te necesitaba y ahora no te necesita ni ella ni yo.-Dijo Hikaru de modo infantil y furioso.

-Hikaru, ¿Qué estas diciendo?, él es tu hermano y deberias comenzar a tratarlo como tal, no lo trates así, debes ser amable con él, no necesito que lo ames, al menos solo respetalo.- Le reprimió su madre con calma y paciencia.

-¿Y bien, por qué nunca supe nada de tu existencia?- Insistió Kaoru.

-Bueno, conservé a Hikaru y mientras acababa mis estudios en la academia, todo se volvia más y más difícil, mi madre moría de dolor, se hacia vieja. El que papá nos abandonara la consumia por dentro…Su dolor no era físico ni superficial, era emocional. Cayó en una profunda depresión, dejaba de importarle todo. Por diversas razones comenzó a sufrir constantes enfermedades y perdió su trabajo por esto mismo…luego, cuando Hikaru tenía 3 años, murió de manera inesperada, todo fue tan triste y rápido…después de eso inicié mis estudios universitarios y dejé a Hikaru con niñeras, el dinero que enviaba su padre aumentaba, pero seguía siendo poco, apenas me alcanzaba para Hikaru, después de graduarme, las cosas se hicieron más faciles, conseguí un trabajo como asistente de un famoso diseñador y mis ingress comenzaron a subir, luego comencé a comercializar mis propios diseños y gracias a eso he logrado mi fama y dinero. Pero eso sucedió hace pocos años. Diria que la principal razón por la que no te busque, fue por temor. Temor a que me rechazaras o me odiaras, lo siento hijo…- Enunció la dama acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo tus razones. Además si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera podido conocer a Haruhi, mi hermana…gracias por todo…- Le respondió de manera afectuosa con un enorme abrazo a su desconocida madre.

-Gracias a ti Kaoru por no rechazarme.

Por la noche los jóvenes se encontraron nuevamente en su habitación, se comportaron de manera normal, como si el otro no estuviera ahí, hasta el momento de dormir. Cuando cada uno estuvo en su cama, inició la inesperada conversación.

-¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas en la mañana?- Preguntó Kaoru griandose para mirar a su interlocutor.

-Yo…emmm…deberías haberte dado cuenta de que no sentí nada entonces.- Dijo Hikaru sin dirigir la mirada a su hermano.

-¿Estás seguro?

-_No sabes como quisiera decir cuanto te amo, no sé como, no sé por qué, pero es algo que siempre ha estado en mi…Ai shiteru Kaoru._ Claro que estoy seguro, no hay manera en que pudiera quererte de algún modo, solo res mi hermano…gemelo…a quien perdí al año…pero no es posible que te quiera. Estoy completamente seguro._Completamente seguro de que te amo más que a nada.- _Hikaru se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo al baño. Sus pensamientos y enunciados eran contrarios, todo se volvia confuso…no sabia que hacer, decir ni pensar. Se giró para dormir y no despertar.

**Después de 3 meses**

Todo en el Host club era normal, Tamaki con su rara pinta llamaba la atención de montones de chicas, Honey-senpai con su ternura y amor atraia a otras, por su parte Mori se llevaba a otras, Kyouya conquistaba unas cuantas, Haruhi también tenia las suyas con su carácter comprensivo…y bueno…Hikaru y Kaoru, tenian las suyas respectivamente con sus constantes riñas, no eran para nada cercanos (al menos a los ojos de sus clientas y sus compañeros), se la pasaban peleando y no hacian nada más que gritarse, golpearse y maltratarse de cualquier forma posible.

Durante una tibia noche, al llegar a su habitación los Hitachiin se acostaron del mismo modo que más de alguna vez lo hicieron, de manera silenciosa y sin mirarse. Nuevamente era Kaoru quien rompia el silencio;

-Lamento lo de la tarde.

-No deberias, no me arrepiento de los buenos golpes que te dí.-Respondió Hikaru tajante.

-Pues entonces…buenas noches.- Dijo Kaoru mientras giraba en su cama y derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

-No te pongas a llorar, no es para tanto.

-¿Eso crees?, eres mi hermano, no deberias tratarme así…- Dijo triste entre sollozos.

-No todos los hermanos se llevan bien…-Respondió Hikaru muy disgustado.

-Pero luego de lo de hace algunos meses, pensaba que tu y yo podriamos ser más unidos.- Dijo Kaoru trayendo a su mente anhelados momentos y recuerdos.

-Ya te he dicho que no fue nada…si no te importa te dejo solo.- Vociferó con furia Hikaru levantandose y corriendo hacia el baño, el unico lugar donde podia hallar soledad.


	4. Esperada Revelación

Nota de la autora: Antes de nada ,quiero pedir un tremendo perdón a todos quienes habían gustado de esta historia… Pues mi retraso tiene un fundamento de peso… Quien quiera saberlo, con gusto se lo explicaré… Pero ahora no quiero seguir interrumpiendo su lectura… Espero os guste y por favor dejad Reviews… Suerte y por favor continúen leyendo…

**Capitulo 4: "Esperada revelación"**

**HIKARU POV**

¿Por qué dice esas cosas?,¿por que siempre se comporta así?, ¿por qué tenia que llegar a mi vida así?. Kaoru, te odio. Ahora estoy derramando lagrimas, aunque no lo deseo. No logro comprender la razón por la que lloro.

Odio esta situación tan confusa. No puedo quedarme aquí encerrado haciendo nada. Ahora solo debo regresar y aparentar que todo sigue como antes, pues así seguirá, mi odio latente hacia ti, intacto.

Abro la puerta y ahí está él, sentando en su cama mirándome, con su expresión triste y dolorosa. Siento que puede traspasarme esos sentimientos de solo mirarlo a los ojos. Para evitar el sentirme así, desvío la mirada hacia el piso. Camino rápido y me acuesto.

Estoy mirando hacia la pared, pero no puedo evitar oír sus sollozos, desearía correr a él para abrazarlo y consolarlo. Pero en vez de eso me aprieto mis ojos con fuerza y evito pensar.

- Hikaru…- Me llama-. Se que estás despierto, no te hagas el tonto. Solo quiero decirte que…- Suspira leve-. Solo desearía que recordaras lo que pasó entonces.

Lo que pasó entonces. Suena tan lejano, espero solo en mis sueños tener un poco de claridad mental.

_-Hikaru, espero al menos puedas recordar esos momentos, esa noche…_

_El sol es incapaz de atravesar mi habitación, pero has entrado tú. Solo entonces se ha llenado de luz y calidez. ¿En que momento llegaste aquí?, no te acerques demasiado, no planeo hacerte daño, pero no podré evitarlo si tú te empeñas en hacer esto más y más difícil._

_Tus ojos. No soy capaz de ver lo que hay en ellos, pues entonces veré lo que hay en mi. Las palabras que has dejado caer chocan en mi como mortales dardos…_

_Sunlight warms my face only in dreams of you_

_**I know you'll wait for me...**__it's been too long_

_Beautiful eyes. beautiful lies to dull the pain_

_**Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies...**__you're killing me_

_I would wait for years just to feel you again_

_**I will die without you...**__would you my love?_

_Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies pour from your __**mouth as**_

_**You scream his name...you're killing me**_

_Recuerdo ese momento, ese entonces… Ahora, lagrimas y sollozos te cubren, déjame consolarte… Te abrazo… Te esfumas entre mis brazos y ahora pareces más lejano que nunca…_

_Cries escape your sweet voice as I kiss you one last time_

_**...One last time...**_

_Puedo recordar extraños y lejanos momentos. Somos pequeños, a pesar de todo, tomas mi mano aunque no lo merezco… ¿Por qué tu cariño es tan único e incondicional?… Detente… Me suelto sn sutileza y corro para alejarme del temor que siento cerca de ti…_

_- No te vallas… Te quiero…_

_Y yo a ti, pero no puedo quedarme para sentirme así… Dolor y confusión es lo único que puedo darte… No ahora… NO…_

_Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?_

_Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!_

_**Why have you turned your back on me?**_

_One day you'll wake up and realize your mistake_

_No puedo permitirme cumplir tan bellos y deliciosos deseos, especialmente ahora debo ser frío y pensar imparcialmente que debes mantenerte lejos de mi… Has sido capaz de robar mi corazón… ¿Dices que tengo el tuyo?… No te lo entregaré si no me das mi libertad…_

_**Ice runs through my veins as I stand face to face with**_

_**The one who stole it all**_

_**Compassion is not an option**_

_Una libertad que ya no deseo, pues te has llevado con ella la soledad y la tristeza…_

_- Abrázame…- Dice tu voz suave y aguda de aquellos lejanos años, en que te separaron de mi._

_Cries escape your sweet voice as I kiss you one last time_

_**...One last time...**_

_¿Puedes recordarlo?, yo si. Aquellas noches en las que me abrazabas al tener pesadillas, o cuando mamá nos abrazaba y protegía del frío… Deja que te proteja yo ahora del frío de mi necedad y te acerca a la calidez de mi corazón…_

_- Eres tan… bipolar… ¿Por qué dices que me quieres y luego que me odias?… Por favor destapa ese error… Quita esa pared que te impide ver…_

_Mi mente es la única pared que no permite ver a mi corazón y silencia sus deseos…_

_Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?_

_Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!_

_**Why have you turned your back on me?**_

_One day you'll wake up_

_Realize your mistake!_

_Ahora es cuando pienso en aquella única vez hasta ahora… en la que te he sentido más cerca de mi… No fue tan estúpido, no fue tonto… Pero me siento avergonzado de decir la verdad… Pues eres mi única verdad… No quiero perderte… mas tampoco quiero tenerte para verte sufrir…_

_Limpiaré tus lagrimas… Mi alma será el pañuelo y el consuelo que necesitas y tú serás el mío…_

_**In love we're one, inseparable, pathetic lust, thus we crumble**_

_**I saw your eyes, I wiped your tears, I waited for you...**_

_- ¿Logras ver algo más allá de lo que te permites?… Por favor, mira en mi… mira en ti…_

_Me arrepiento de lo que te he dicho… Y si, lo reconozco. Ai shiteru. Las palabras que nunca te diré… Pues soy tan necio y torpe… Que aún teniéndote siempre aquí a mi lado, no me quiero dar cuenta de esto…_

_Who do you see with your eyes shut tight?_

_**Regret will be your bride**_

_Regret will be your bride_

_Goodbye..._

_Corres hacia mi… Yo te espero, me miras con lagrimas en tus ojos. A pesar de todo lo vivido sonríes, sigues corriendo hasta llegar a mis brazos… Miras mis ojos, irritados de tanto llorar por ti… Me abrazas, te beso… Solo en un instante todo lo malo ha desaparecido y logro darme cuenta que pude evitar todo esto al despertar de un mal sueño…_

_Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?_

_Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!_

_**Why have you turned your back on me?**_

_One day you'll wake up and realize!_

_Mal sueño… si estás en el no lo será… Los sollozos ya no los dejarás salir pues estaré ahí para evitarlo… Te quiero…_

_Cries escape your sweet voice as I paint my own goodbye_

_Kaoru…_

-¡Kaoru!

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Dice con rabia sin notar que todo es parte de mi sueño.

- Kaoru…- Digo ahora con más suavidad. Estoy decidido, se lo diré sin importar nada.

- ¡¿Qué?- Responde en un lloroso grito.

- Daisuki…- Susurro mientras me siento y apoyo mi rostro sobre mis rodillas. Me mira sin comprender, en silencio.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunta como si no hubiera comprendido lo que dije, pero yo estoy seguro de que si. Él sabe que es cierto.

- Yo… Quiero… quiero… pedirte perdón- Me mira sorprendido, sin comprender aún.

- ¿De que hablas?-

- Perdona si lo que te he dicho te ha dolido, o si lo que hago te parece tonto, o si simplemente no soy capaz de ver en ti… - Me levanto y me acerco a él, mis ojos comienzan a derramar sinceras lagrimas que no puedo contener.

- Hikaru…- Suspira, sonriendo sin desearlo.

- Lo sé, soy un tonto. Por eso quiero que me perdones. He notado cuanto te quiero realmente, es algo tan enorme y perfecto lo que siento por ti, que no soy capaz de ocultarlo y no entregártelo… Perdón… Por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir… Ai shiteru…

Me siento junto a él. Lo abrazo, me abraza también. Entonces sus dulces ojos se fijan en los míos y no logro resistirme a él imán de sus labios…

Nota de la autora: De nuevo un tremendo perdón… Y bueno espero haya sido de su agrado… Para los interesados, al canción es Seduction de Alesana, del disco "Where myth fades to legend", las partes en negrita son las partes en gutural y bueno… Gracias por esperar… Suerte en sus vidas y hasta pronto…


	5. Demasiado bueno para continuar

**Capitulo 5:**** "Demasiado bueno para continuar"**

Despertaron abrazados, el momento traía a la memoria de ambos una situación parecida. Hikaru quitó un mechón del rostro de su hermano quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. La ternura de su mirada suavizaba a Hikaru a la vez que lo seducía y atraía a Kaoru.

La joven caminaba por el pasillo arreglándose el cabello, cargaba con un par de libros, en dirección de aquella habitación.

No estuvo demasiado lejos para notarlo, ni demasiado cerca para confirmarlo. Pero lo estaba viendo, después de esas largas discusiones y peleas sin importancia Hikaru y Kaoru se abrazaban en el umbral. Hikaru enlazaba sus dedos en el cabello de Kaoru. Simplemente parecía una escena imposible.

Se detuvo en seco al verlos. Cerró sus ojos y pasados unos segundos los volvía abrir, ¿que estaba pasando para que el cambio fuera de un día a otro?

_-¿Kaoru y Hikaru?, ¿juntos?, debo estar alucinando, es imposible que así como así hayan decidido llevarse… Más que llevarse, quererse… Más que quererse… No, claro que no._- Pensaba Haruhi mientras paso a paso se acercaba más y más sin desear descubrir lo sucedido.

- Etto… Kaoru…- Lo llamó sin acercarse lo suficiente.

- ¿Si?- Respondió el pelinaranjo tomando la mano de su compañero.

- Te… Te traje los libros que… los que…- No lograba terminar las frases, la impresión y extrañeza que le producía la imagen le impedía continuar-. Los libros que me pediste.- Finalizó estirándolos sin mirarlo fijamente.

- Arigato Nee-chan.- Le agradeció recibiéndolos y solo entonces alejándose unos pasos de Hikaru.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué están…- No sabía como concretar aquella frase, no sabia que decir ni que pensar-. Tan de buenas?-. Concretó.

- Solo arreglamos nuestros asuntos…- Respondió Hikaru sonriendo travieso a Kaoru ocultando sus pensamientos de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Pues… bien, me voy.- Dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y avanzar en dirección contraria a los gemelos.

_¿Arreglaron sus problemas?… Eso me huele raro. Estoy segura de que algo más ocurrió. Sea lo que sea, no es de mi incumbencia si Kaoru no me lo ha querido decir… Pero, he de reconocer que tengo fuertes sospechas que lo de anoche no fue un simple arreglo de diferencias… Ahí hay algo más… mjmjmhm… No puedo evitar el que me parezca divertido pensar en ellos juntos… Muy juntos…_- Pensaba ella mientras sonreía para si.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo las cosas se hicieron demasiado evidentes. Al menos así fue para algunos. Comían juntos, demasiado alegres y acostumbrados unos al otro como para solo haber limado asperezas la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esos dos?- Preguntó una chica a Haruhi.

- Al parecer arreglaron diferencias.- Contestó ella.

- Con que ahora se le llama arreglar diferencias.- Dijo sarcástico y divertido un chico que pasaba junto a ellas.

En el Host Club las cosas seguían su curso normal, cada uno con sus respectivas clientas hablando, seduciendo, comportándose según lo demandaba el estereotipo que seguía.

Hikaru y Kaoru se lanzaban de vez en cuando una que otra miradita llena de complicidad, algo sin relevancia, que nadie realmente notaba. Todo parecía ir normalito, todo bien, hasta que cierta clienta intentó tomarse ciertas atribuciones no permitidas.

- Hikaru-san, he sido una fiel seguidora. Por favor permíteme llegar más allá, solo quiero un poco de ti.- Dijo ella acercándose demasiado.

- Lo siento, eso sería injusto para las demás. Aunque lo desee ahora no puedo.- Respondió amable.

- Hikaru, ~Onegai.- Insistió casi poniéndose sobre él.

- No, te he dicho que por ahora es imposible.- Dijo ahora incomodo, mientras el resto de sus clientas se paralizaban y los demás anfitriones observaban cautelosos.

- Anda, no importa nada.- Dijo allegando sus labios a los del otro sin alcanzar a tocarlos.

- ¡Que no!- Interrumpió exaltado desde no muy lejos, Kaoru-. ¡Acaso no entiendes! ¡Te dijo que no quiere y por lo demás no puede! ¡Ahora si no lo aceptas por favor vete de aquí!- Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos totalmente enfurecido.

- Tranquilo nenita, no tocaré a tu noviecito. Me largo antes que me vallas a golpear por respirar su aire, adiós.- Dijo levantándose para salir.

Todos estaban en silencio, sumidos en un aire tenso, tan tenso que podría haber sido cortado con el filo de un sable, nadie era capaz de romper aquel incomodo y profundo silencio, ni siquiera se oían las respiraciones de los presentes. Solo un imprudente y calculador joven fue capaz de hablar de modo indolente y poco empático.

- Kaoru.- Inició Kyouya siendo observado por todos los presentes-. Lo de esa chica.- La tensión de todos aumentaba en la incertidumbre de saber algo-. Se agrega a tu deuda.- Al finalizar una gota se formó en las cabezas de los presentes debido a lo indiferente de su enunciado.

- Kaoru, eso no era necesario, yo puedo con mis asuntos.- Le dijo Hikaru sin mirarlo.

- Claro que puedes, estaba arriba de ti.- Dijo celoso.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo una de las clientas de Tamaki.

- ¿Es que acaso Kaoru-chan quiere a Hikaru-chan? ¿Lo quiere?.- Le preguntaba de manera adorable y tierna Honey a su conejito.

- ¿De que…- Dijeron ambos pelinaranjos siendo interrumpidos por la voz del presidente del club.

- Pero si es tan obvio, como no notarlo. Kaoru es simplemente un enamorado tratando de proteger a su uke.- Dijo saboreando cada palabra, los demás notaron fácilmente su poca perspicacia ante la situación.

- Mejor me voy.- Dijo Kaoru saliendo a paso veloz del salón.

- Kaoru.- Lo siguió su protectora y hermana.

Ambos estaban apoyados en el ventanal, la luz del sol deslumbraba en los húmedos ojos miel de uno. Ni ella ni él se atrevían a decir palabras aunque los dos sabían de que trataría la conversación. Él miraba al piso con pena, ella lo miraba sosteniendo su cabeza en su mano derecha. Finalmente tomó un respiro y dejó caer su mano junto con sus palabras.

- ¿Hace cuanto?- Preguntó sabiéndolo todo.

- Unos meses, cuando llegamos algo pasó y luego las cosas se transformaron y después sin darme cuenta… sucedió. Bueno, supongo que todos han notado que hemos tenido ciertos problemas y… nada, solucionamos todo anoche.- Explicó temeroso en un principio y sonriendo al final.

- ¡Idiota!- Dijo dándole una cachetada-. ¡Él te tiene en sus brazos una vez, se pelean por mucho tiempo y en un simple "lo siento, te quiero" te dejas caer y ya! ¡¿Cómo puedes?- Dijo preocupada y enfadada.

- No te creas mi madre, que no lo eres… Mis problemas y decisiones son míos, no te entrometas.- Dijo sin tratar de buscar problemas.

- ¡¿Qué no entrometa? ¡Kaoru! ¡No puedes ser tan estúpido! ¡No trato de ser tu madre! ¡Me preocupa que te haga daño otra vez!.- Continuó preocupada.

- ¿Seguirás con los regaños?- Preguntó finalmente hastiado.

- ¡No son regaños, trato de que abras los ojos y que no te dejes engañar tan fácil!- Le gritó tomándolo de los hombros.

- ¡Hikaru no me hará daño, solo déjame!- Le gritó librandose de la suave prisión.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que no? ¡Ya lo hizo una vez, apenas lo conoces y confías como si fuera…

- ¿Mi hermano?, a diferencia de ti, él si lo es.- Dijo finalmente provocando que la chica derramará lagrimas sin posibilidad de contenerlas.

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso? He estado contigo siempre, te quiero más que a nadie y tú me dices que él si es tu hermano, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza para decir esas cosas?, Kaoru eres un tonto…- Dijo entre sollozos dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho.

- Haruhi… yo… lo siento… no quise decir eso… tú eres y serás por siempre mi hermana.- Dijo arrepentido abrazándola, dejando atrás la breve discusión.

- Haruhi, etto… lamento haber provocado esto.- Dijo acercándose desde lejos Hikaru.

- Claro, mientras no le hagas daño a mi hermano todo estará bien.- Dijo limpiando sus mejillas.

- No le haré daño, yo… realmente lo quiero.- Dijo sonrojándose un poco al final de su enunciado.

- Espero que sea cierto. Si le haces daño, prometo que sería capaz de matarte.- Amenazó con una muy falsa rudeza.

- Entiendo, no lo haré.- Dijo riendo-. Vamos.- Sugirió tomando la mano de su compañero.

- Claro.- Respondió este presionándola con cariño.

- Recuérdalo bien.- Dijo Haruhi a modo de despedida, alejándose.

Sonrieron como si supieran lo que el otro pensaba, se abrazaron y se besaron llenos de afecto.

- Tú eres el único que puede tener estos beneficios.- Dijo riendo Hikaru, tomando el mentón de Kaoru.

El joven de cabellos brillantes y anaranjados caminaba con paso relajado por el oscuro pasillo de la academia Ouran, estaba tranquilo, todo parecía ser demasiado perfecto en su vida. Su camino de pronto fue interrumpido por cierta chica insatisfecha con sus servicios.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con calma al notar su presencia.

- Vine por el obsequio que gané por ser una clienta siempre fiel.- Dijo acercándose a paso lento.

- Te dije que eso jamás pasará.- La detuvo tajante.

- No importa si nadie se entera.- Continuó, acercándose de manera violenta para besarlo.

- No…- Alcanzó a decir antes de ser sorprendido por el incómodo contacto.

El Hitachiin trató de alejar con suavidad a la chica, sin embargo no lo logró. No era capaz de maltratarla y empujarla con violencia, solo la dejó hasta que se calmara un minuto, él solo sentía desagrado ante aquel beso dispar. Ella ponía todo de sí y saboreaba cada segundo con esos labios, que por su parte buscaban huir y separarse lo más pronto posible.

Desde un salón caminaba hacia el pasillo con cierta alegría especial el pelinaranjo Fujioka, se apresuraba a llegar a la habitación en la que lo esperaba él, a quien tanto quería y por fin era correspondido. Dobló al acercarse y su sorpresa lo obligó a detenerse en seco. Lo que veía era inconcebible.

La pareja frente a él se besaba llena de lujuria y euforia, podía notarlo, él trataba de abrazarla y presionarla junto a su pecho y ella ponía todo sus sentimientos en aquella unión, él podía verlo. Lo veía, pero le costaba creerlo.

Le costaba pensar que aquel que le prometió no hacerle daño, aquel que solo la noche anterior le había confesado su amor, aquel que le había dicho que era el único, estaba ahora besando a una chica, a ella, a la clienta problemática de la tarde. Era algo simplemente impensable, no entendía nada.

Hikaru finalmente logró safarse de esa chica, la empujó con suavidad y la alejó de si. Vio hacia el frente y notó que él estaba ahí, su expresión además de furiosa se volvió acongojada y llena de preocupación. El joven frente a él lo miraba lleno de rabia, tristeza y rencor. Trató de decir algo, mas el espía huía a paso veloz hacia la habitación que había sido testigo de las distintas fases de esa relación.

- Hikaru, eso fue simplemente…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres lo peor! ¡Hasta nunca!- Dijo interrumpiéndola para dejar de pensar y simplemente empujarla con fuerza para luego correr tras Kaoru.

Llegó a la pieza finalmente, golpeó con todo el fervor y fuerza que le era posible, se introdujo en la habitación compartida y ahí estaba él, sin mirarlo, llorando. Hikaru, de inmediato se arrodilló junto a él para explicarle lo sucedido y pedirle perdón.

- Kaoru, eso… no fue como lo viste… yo…-

- ¿Tú que?, ¿tú no te diste cuenta?, ¿solo pasó?, ¿ella te obligó?, no necesito explicaciones Hikaru, las cosas ya están demasiado claras.- Lo interrumpió demasiado frío como para ser él.

Nota de la autora: ¿Qué tal? Wow! Tensión… esto lo tenía bien guardadito, espero les haya gustado, ya verán lo que se viene… ni se lo esperan… por favor dejen reviews y esperen a la continuación… Sayo!


	6. All apologies

**Capitulo 6:**** "All apologies"**

- ¿Por qué?, al menos podrías haberme avisado, para no ser tan idiota.- Dijo

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?, más de una vez te he repetido que eso no fue lo que parecía, ella solo lo hizo y no fui capaz de sacármela de encima, Kaoru por favor entiéndelo.- Suplicó tomando sus manos.

- "Esto no es lo que parece", "me obligó", "me sorprendió", frases demasiado repetidas, ¿no se te ocurren excusas más baratas?- Dijo separando sus manos de las de Hikaru sin mirarlo todavía.

Ambos estaban ahí, uno había perdido su esencia habitual, había perdido toda chispa y encanto y lo había dejado ir, reemplazándolos con dolor, rencor e ira, el otro estaba descubriendo lo que era sufrir y ser rechazado, no quería aceptar que todo se había perdido tan fácilmente, no podía creer que todo podía acabar tan rápido.

_Sweat drips in my eyesScreams of lust we cryTonight, you are, everything__**You're everything...You're everything to me**_

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, cualquier palabra podía ser un error o enmendarlo todo. Aquello era la más grande pesadilla ambos. Ambos deseaban huir hacia la nada junto al otro, ahora habían cambiado los lugares, quien antes había sido frío y arrogante, ahora sufría, quien antes amaba con sinceridad, ahora se dejaba llevar por el orgullo y el momento.

- Kaoru, por favor… créeme…

_**No more as I wakeFrom this perfect dream...I'll escape from Eden's wallsCan I not stay and live this lie?For I must think only of myself**_

- Es imposible creer después de haberlo visto. Solo vete y déjame, así te evitas y me evitas más problemas de los que hay.-

_- _Por favor entiéndeme, el que tengamos que separarnos otra vez me llena de temor, piensa en lo que te digo. Eso no pasó, yo no quería, ella solo lo hizo y no pude empujarla… Me cuesta pensar que todo acabe, no quiero que acabe.- Dijo llorando sentándose a su lado.

- Esto acaba acá.- Sentenció duro.

_And to think that you will not be scared__**Or surprised I severed all these tiesThis is the end**_

El solo pensarlo le provocaba dolor y angustia, necesitaba del otro para vivir, su anterior vida no era vida, pues Kaoru no estaba, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿cómo hacerle ver sus sentimientos así?

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonightHelp me get over you __**(help me get over you)**_

Aquello no podía acabar así, no. Ambos lo sabían, Kaoru no era capaz de verlo, el solo sentir la presión de aquella dulce mirada lo rompería en mil pedazos. El final estaba ahí, si ninguno de los dos salvaba lo vivido. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

_-_ Kaoru… Kaoru… no rompas esta ilusión tan fácilmente.- suplicó desesperado.

_-_ Eres tú quien ha acabado esto. Es imposible reparar algo tan destruido. Aléjate.-_**I feel so numb to see this bitter end...(It has come to this...) End of beautiful illusions(Broken pieces) Will not mend(...One last kiss) To save our past now**_

- Hikaru, desearía pensar que lo que dices es cierto. Pero… es imposible, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.- Confesó por primera vez dirigiéndole la mirada.

- Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Tú más que nadie debes saber que eres el único para mi. Kaoru, nadie más está en mi corazón como tú lo estás. Tu nombre está grabado aquí.- Dijo con voz suave, lagrimas y dolor, tomando las manos de su hermanos para señalar su pecho.

_- _A pesar de que lo desee, no puedo perdonarte. Ya lo has oído todo. Por favor duérmete. Ya no podemos recuperar lo perdido.-

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonightHelp me get over you __**(help me get over you)**__One last false apology __**(one last false…)**__Help me get over you __**(help me get over you)**_

- Una ultima cosa quiero pedirte.-

- No cumpliré tus peticiones, no lo mereces. Me iré esta noche, no puedo tenerte cerca para solo oír tus mentiras.-

_**Now we must let go...**_

- ¡Por favor! ¡Kaoru, no me dejes! ¡No te alejes de mi jamás! ¡Si estás cerca no me importa sufrir la mayor de las torturas! ¡La mayor de las torturas sería tenerte lejos!- Suplicó en medio de un llanto ahogado y desgarrador.

_**Urgency overwhelms me as I must restrain my flood of tears**_

- Lo siento mucho. No caeré otra vez. Tal vez esta noche sea la última que me veas. No te molestaré más. Me iré…- Dijo casi en un susurro, ocultando su dolor._**I refuse to be slave to your false beauty again**_

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos llenos de tristeza. No dijeron palabra, ¿qué más se podía decir?. Kaoru no cedería, pero Hikaru no lo dejaría ir, de cualquier forma lo haría quedarse, no podía dejarlo ir, no otra vez.

- ¡Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai! Si palabras como estas no te hacen abrir los ojos, no sé que lo hará. Te amo, Kaoru, tú eres la única persona que realmente he querido. Te quiero más que a nada y me dejas. No lo hagas, te necesito. Perdóname si te he hecho daño… Es lo único que no he querido hacer…- Continuó suplicando con sinceridad y angustia.

- Urusai! Deja de soltar palabras como esas. No hay nada que me haga dar pie atrás. Nada será como antes. No caeré otra vez en tus falsas disculpas. No me enredaré en falsas promesas y sentimientos inexistentes.- Dijo con una falsa ira insensible.

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonightHelp me get over you __**(help me get over you)**__One last false apology __**(one last false…)**__Help me get over you __**(help me get over you)**_

- Hikaru. Ya todo está dicho. Buenas noches. Espero que aprendas lo que es el dolor y entiendas lo que siento y lo que he sentido más de una vez. No deseo que sufras, solo que te revuelques de dolor… Aún así no lo comprenderías…

_-_No diré adiós.-

_-_No lo hagas. No necesito despedidas formales.-

_**In my mind **__blood drips from your eyes__**A beautiful **__last goodbye_

Hikaru intentó acercar su rostro, mas una dura mano lo detuvo, para luego recibir la irascible mirada, llena de odio y dolor. Se sintió morir, sintió que aquel agujero llenado por Kaoru, se vaciaba otra vez, volviéndose más profundo e infringiendo más daño.

Se fue a su cama y se acostó aún vestido. Cerró sus ojos mientras el caudal de lagrimas corría. Quiso dormir, pero esa noche sería difícil.

Dejó por fin que las lagrimas cayeran, sin permitir salir los sollozos. No daría a conocer su dolor, se apoyó hacia su derecha y tomó sus rodillas, cerró sus ojos y dejó salir su sufrimiento.

En la cama contigua, el otro joven copiaba el gesto sin saberlo, se apoyó hacia su izquierda y tomó sus rodillas mientras el llanto no cesaba.

La escena era dramática y dolorosa. Era el fin de un amor que había durado menos de lo que se había sufrido y lo que se sufriría.

Nota de la autora: *Sniff* *Sniff* ~kiah… bueno la canción es Apology de Alesana, seguro les ha gustado… Al igual que el anterior song-chapter las partes en negrita son los guturales… Bien, hasta pronto y dejad reviews…


	7. Sweetheart you are a sadly mistake

_Nota de la autora: Realmente, realmente, lamento muchisisisimo el retraso, mi idea era continuar lo antes posible y es que he tenido una montaña de inconvenientes de todo tipo... Bueno, antes que nada agradecer a todos los que se hayan interesado, muy en especial a quienes dejaron sus reviews y quienes han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas :3...En serio se les saranghaea...dejando atrás las excusas, agradecimientos y demaces, los dejo leer, y por favor dejad reviews!_

**Capitulo 7:**** "You are a sadly mistake"**

Despertó sobrecogido y con lagrimas en sus ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue girarse y mirar en la cama contigua. Se hallaba vacía. Trató de conservar la calma.

Se lavó y vistió más rápido de lo normal. Notó sobre la cama una pequeña nota. La recogió y la leyó:

"_Espero que ahora todo esté mejor para ti. Así lo está para mi. Supongo que todo lo anterior fue un simple error, un simple y triste error. No te esfuerces en buscarme ni llevarme de vuelta. Ya no hay de que preocuparse. Olvida todo lo que pasó alguna vez y continua tu vida como era, pues así lo estoy haciendo yo. Hikaru… Sweetheart, you are a sadly mistaken… Si te lo digo así tal vez puedas entender lo que siento ahora… Adiós. Para siempre…"_

Sus ojos se enrojecieron mientras su corazón se retorcía al leer cada palabra de esa carta de despedida...

¿Donde había ido? ¿a quien debía recurrir?

Solo una persona surcaba su mente con cierta iluminación. Decidió correr a su habitación.

Al llegar se internó en el cuarto sin previo aviso, la chica se vestía con calma y se giró al notar la presencia del chico.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Pervertido!- Gritó al empujarlo fuera de la habitación para salir minutos más tarde.

- ¿Que quieres?- Le preguntó al verlo sentado en el umbral.

- ¿Kaoru no está contigo?- Preguntó preocupado al levantarse.

- No, ¿que hiciste? ¿donde está?- Preguntó amenazante y preocupada.

- Se ha ido, no sé donde, anoche me vio besando a esa chica y...-

- ¿Que cosa?, te dije que no le hicieras daño.- Le interrumpió para darle una cachetada.

- No me golpees. Te lo explicaré, fue un malentendido...-

- Escucho-

- La encontré en el pasillo, se me abalanzó y no fui capaz de quitármela de encima, entonces llegó Kaoru y lo vio todo y lo malinterpretó y, no me perdonó ni me escuchó, por la mañana ya no estaba y me dejó esta nota... y...- Se detuvo entre sollozos al notar que de sus ojos las lagrimas no cesaban de caer.

- Cálmate, déjame ver.- Recibió la nota y la leyó con calmada preocupación.

- ¡Ayúdame por favor!- Se arrodilló desesperado abrazando las piernas de Haruhi.

- Esto es grave, Kaoru es decidido y sensible...- Dijo abrazando al chico de sus piernas para intentar calmarlo.

- ¿Que haremos?-

- Tal vez pudo ir a casa, pero me habría avisado antes. Otra opción es haber ido con tu madre, se veía muy entusiasmado al hablar de ella.-

- Llamaré a casa.-

El joven corrió a su habitación, seguido por la chica, ambos preocupados a más no poder.

Tomo su teléfono y con rapidez marcó el número. Impacientemente esperó tres tonos antes de recibir respuesta.

- Moshi-Moshi!- Decía una joven al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, soy Hikaru, ¿está mamá?-

- Ay! Hikaru-sama, no sea así de bromista, usted salió hace varios minutos de casa con la señora Maruyama, hacia el aeropuerto para irse a Brasil, ¿o ya lo olvido?, que gracioso es.- Respondió la aguda voz entre fingidas risas.

- Me atrapaste, claro... Sayo.- Dijo con mayor preocupación en su mirada.

- Sayo...- Escuchó antes de presionar el botón rojo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Mamá y yo, vamos camino a Brasil.-

- ¡¿Qué?, ¿qué haremos entonces?-

- Ir tras ellos.- Respondió decidido y serio.

- ¡¿Cómo planeas viajar a Brasil?, deberías pensar un poco antes de hablar, no tenemos el dinero para viajar y...-

- Por dinero no hay que preocuparse, tengo lo que necesite a mi disposición.-

- Ah! ¡Me olvidaba que estoy rodeada de un montón de niñitos ricos, disculpa! Tenemos dinero eso es perfecto.- Dijo con graves notas de claro sarcasmo-. Dime ¿de donde sacaré yo pasaporte en tan poco tiempo?...y tú, ¿crees que Kaoru tiene uno? Estoy más que segura que ha usado el tuyo para evitar los trámites y largarse lo antes posible.- Le dijo siendo absolutamente realista.

- Haremos lo que sea necesario para alcanzarlo, de seguro no se han ido todavía, aún hay tiempo, aún hay oportunidad...- Dijo lleno de esperanza y con más que tristeza al hablar.

- Estamos en el instituto y...-

- Huiremos.-

- No... Definitivamente no arriesgaré mi beca y los beneficios que aquí tengo por ti.-

- No es por mi, es por Kaoru.- El rostro de la chica cambió de expresión, y él dejó caer unas débiles lagrimas-. Él es la única persona que es capaz de cambiar todo mi mundo, no me dejes sin Kaoru, solo por él haría cualquier cosa... Ayúdame...- Suplicó verdaderamente acongojado.

- Está bien.-

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y silenciosos, parecía un trabajo fácil. Hikaru se afirmó del muro para saltar cuando Haruhi lo detuvo.

- Espera.- Susurró-. ¿Como esperas que yo haga eso?, súbeme a tus hombros, yo saldré y luego tu saltas.-

- Claro.- Accedió él.

Al tiempo de subirse ella a los hombros del chico una lucecilla roja se encendió a la altura de su cuello, Haruhi no se percató de esto, mas si lo hizo su acompañante, quien miró hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con una cámara junto a su rodilla.

- Haruhi, sal rápido, nos están viendo.- Dijo mientras pateaba la cámara hasta destruirla.

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo a la vez que también notaba la pequeña cámara frente a ella, la cual arrancó antes de subir y pasar a través del muro.

Inmediatamente, habiendo ella salido, Hikaru se sujetó con firmeza, saltó y bajó en un solo y rápido movimiento, antes de ser perseguidos por unos autos afuera.

Ambos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando los perdieron. Estaban a salvo, pero debían estar alerta ante cualquier descuido.

- ¿Que es eso?- Preguntó jadeando llena de cansancio.

- Sistema de seguridad para los que escapan.- Respondió él moviendo su cabello.

- ¿Que pasará?-

- Nada, mientras nos ocultemos bien.- Dijo llevando de nuevo sus mechas anaranjadas hacia delante.

El pelinaranjo desanimadamente hojeaba las revistas del estante, mientras la mujer compraba algunas cosas en el local. Los pensamientos del chico estaban llenos de contradicciones y dolor, no sabía que pensar, pero sabía que pronto todo estaría mejor.

- ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntaba la mujer al notar su perdida y triste mirada.

- Claro.- Respondió forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿No te arrepientes cierto?, el que no venga Hikaru es...-

- No hay problema, Hikaru tiene asuntos en la escuela, usted sabe como es.- El oír aquel nombre lo había conmocionado más de lo que aparentaba.

- Bueno. Yo iba a decir que es irrelevante, él pronto vendría tras nosotros habiendo acabado con sus asuntos, o más bien dicho, si lo conozco bien, puedo asegurar que huirá de la academia para venir. Es tan rebelde e impulsivo, creo que distinto a ti.- Explicó con tono alegre e incluso desinteresado.

- Huir, eso es algo que yo no haría.- Confesó, mientras algo en su estómago se movía de un lado a otro, al oír esa posibilidad, llenándolo de nervios, buscando la manera de salir y estallar.

- Así veo. Pareces más serio de lo que te recuerdo, ¿algo te sucede?-

- Para nada, solo estoy algo nervioso, por el viaje, nunca antes he salido del país y bueno, me llena de incertidumbre, no debe preocuparse.- Mintió otra vez.

- Tampoco tú tienes por qué estar nervioso, todo saldrá bien. Y por favor no me trates de usted, confía en mi, por lo demás soy tu madre, ¿no?-

- Claro.- Le sonrió.

Tomaron sus maletas y emprendieron camino hacia el otro ala del edificio, donde esperarían para tomar su vuelo.

La preocupación podía verse a kilómetros en sus rostros. Ambos sentados en el piso en un completo silencio lleno de tensión, mientras el oscuro automóvil cruzaba frente a ellos. No se inmutaron y sin darse cuenta, el vehículo se detuvo frente a ellos.

- Adentro chicos.- Les dijo una voz que penetraba sus oídos provocándoles un leve escalofrío.

- Dios no.- Susurró ella.

- Corre.- Ordenó él tomándola del brazo para volver a escapar.

- ¿Que haces?, nos han descubierto, no podemos continuar.-

- Continuaremos, no regresaré si no es con Kaoru.- Respondió decidido.

La chica llena de sorpresa se dejó arrastrar hacia un lugar desconocido donde se mantuvieron escondidos por largo tiempo.

**Hikaru POV**

_Kaoru, no hagas esto, no me dejes. Todo lo que antes ocurrió, olvídalo, quiero que empecemos de nuevo de otro modo, sin que nada nos haga separarnos nuevamente. Jamás pensé que podría necesitar tanto a alguien, y es que te he necesitado toda mi vida hasta que apareciste._

_Pero, como decirte todo esto, si no estás junto a mi cuando te necesito._

_Ahora realmente veo que lo que hago es una tontería, pero por Kaoru, cometería mil errores y haría millones de tonterías más._

_He obligado a Haruhi, quien no tiene culpa ni motivo alguno para estar aquí a acompañarme, ¿por qué noto tan tarde mis errores?, debo decirle que regrese sin mi, probablemente lo que haga luego le parezca más estúpido e ilógico._

_No, ella no merece perder sus beneficios de becada, y ya nos han atrapado al huir, no puedo permitir que vuelva sola y arriesgarla a un castigo injusto._

_- ¿Y ahora?- Me pregunta al detenernos en el peladero._

_- Pues, nos quedaremos aquí un rato, el aeropuerto no queda lejos de aquí, caminando, he huido montones de veces para viajar con mamá. Seguro ella debe estar esperando que yo corra tras ellos para ir a Brasil.- Respondí jadeando sin poder mantener dentro de mi el poco aire que me queda._

_- ¿Por qué Brasil?-_

_- Allá mamá inspira sus colecciones de verano, es un lugar que le fascina, en especial en estas fechas que allá es verano y que se aproxima la navidad, probablemente la pase allá.- Le expliqué sentándome a su lado._

_No volvió a articular palabra, pasados varios minutos, incluso horas podría decir nos levantamos y emprendimos camino hacia el aeropuerto._

_Mi corazón galopaba cada vez más fuerte. Cruzamos el umbral hacia el alborotado lugar, buscando caras y preguntando a todo el mundo por un chico idéntico a mi. No pasó realmente mucho tiempo cuando lo vi._

_- ¡KAORU!- Grité liberando todo dejo de oxigeno de mis pulmones._

_El estaba atravesando el portal que lo llevaba a embarcarse en el avión que lo llevaría millones de kilómetros lejos de mi, llevándose con él todo mi corazón._

**Fin Hikaru POV**

Al oír su nombre, solo por impulsó giró levemente su cabeza para encontrar el acongojado rostro de su gemelo. Rápidamente regresó la vista a su camino con su alma llena de deseos de correr y abrazar al dueño de la dulce y ahora odiada voz de quien lo llamaba.

- ¿Estoy loca o escuche a Hikaru llamarte?-

- No, nadie me llamaba, debe tratarse de otro Kaoru al que buscaban. ¿Vamos?-

- Si, apresurémonos para no perder el vuelo.-

**Hikaru POV**

_Lo vi. Lo vi y él me vio a mi. Noté el dolor en sus ojos, noté también su deseo de venir a mi. Pero su orgullo se lo impide, no puedo culparlo, hace algún tiempo era yo quien no aceptaba el quererlo solo por orgullo, en cualquier caso, sobre mi recae más culpa que sobre él._

_- Dios no, se ha ido. ¿Que haremos?- Me dijo, sentándose en el piso junto a mi._

_- No lo sé.- Respondí, con mi vista sobre aquella maldita puerta que me aleja de Kaoru._

_No tengo ni la menor idea de que debería hacer ahora. Por un error que no he deseado cometer, la persona más importante de mi vida se aleja de mi, va tan lejos que no lograré alcanzarlo y quien sabe que más está en sus planes._

_He obligado a Haruhi a acompañarme para encontrarlo, y con eso la he metido en miles de problemas en los que no merece mezclarse. Tenemos a la seguridad del colegio tras nosotros, tal seamos expulsados o solo castigados, pero es algo que ella no merece, es un sacrificio que solo yo debería sufrir._

_Un montón de errores casi sin sentido que dejan nuevamente perdido y en soledad. ¿Que hago para que regreses?_

_Justo ahora está todo en mi contra y realmente no sé que otra locura podría cometer por alcanzarte Kaoru, solo necesito que entres en mi mente y me digas que otra cosa debo hacer._

_¿Que debo hacer?_

**Fin Hikaru POV**

_**Mark my words this night is far from its end**_

_**Please spare me your threats and your useless remarks**_

_**Go ahead, I dare you!**_

_**Take one step closer to this gap baby! I'll show you what I mean!**_

_I can't let fear get the best of me right now_

_**Keep smiling and soon you will pay!**_

_Close your eyes and let your mind escape into a world of dreams_

_(I won't wake you)_

_Close your eyes and keep them shut_

_The next part isn't going to be a very pretty sight__** (a very pretty sight)**_

_Forget about tonight, tomorrow will be here so soon_

_And we'll be busy singing, "The wicked witch is dead!"_

_Once upon a time seems so like a fairy tale, I guess_

_For us it's true_

_**Who's laughing now?**_

_**Blood pours from her dry mouth as she begs for mercy**_

_**Oh, how she screams!**_

_**If you think you'll win my forgiveness**_

_**Awww, sweetheart, you're sadly mistaken!**_

_**You shouldn't have brought us! You shouldn't have hurt us!**_

_**You have not one clue what you've started but trust me**_

_**You'll know when I'm finished!**_

_**(Its time, baby!)**_

_Close your eyes and let your mind escape into a world of dreams_

_I won't wake you_

_Close your eyes and keep them shut_

_The next part isn't going to be a very pretty sight __**(sight)**_

_Forget about tonight, tomorrow will be here so soon_

_And we'll be busy singing, "The wicked witch is dead!"_

_Once upon a time seems so like a fairy tale, I guess_

_For us it's true_

_**You'd better run faster than that**_

_I know you're feeling scared but so am I... ~Oh!_

_**Don't you dare turn around...Hold on as tight as you can!**_

_I know that you're afraid but so am I... ~Oh!_

_**There's no time for tears...run till you can't feel your legs!**_

_(Close your eyes...)_

_Forget about tonight, tomorrow will be here so soon_

_And we'll be busy singing, "The wicked witch is dead!"_

_Once upon a time seems so like a fairy tale, I guess_

_For us it's true_

_**Look who's laughing now!**_

_**Blood pours from her dry mouth as she begs for mercy**_

_**If you think you'll win my forgiveness**_

_**Awww. sweetheart, you're sadly mistaken!**_

_Nota de la autora: Espero, espero que os haya gustado y esperen que ya viene lo que sigue, no demoraré I promise!_


	8. Going crazy

**N/A: **Hola! Ehhh... Desde el fondo de mi corazón lamento el tremendo retraso de este fic, demoré milenios en actualizar y tuve en ascuas a muchos por mucho tiempo y sé que muchos también, olvidaron este fic, por la misma razón... Pero aquí lo continuo, escribí hace milenios también este capitulo, pero por millones de motivos no lo había publicado todavía... Espero lo sigan leyendo con tantas ganas y por favor dejen sus reviews :3

**Chapter 8:**** "Going crazy"**

Habían pasado sentados ahí unas horas, él había llorado gran parte de ellas, el dolor avanzaba cada vez más profundamente en su mente y en su alma, era demasiada mala fortuna para él, que al momento de encontrar a la persona más importante de su vida, perderla por un error ínfimo.

Tratando de relajarse y buscar una manera de que volviera y no hiciera nada imprudente, una nueva esperanza apareció entre sus pensamientos.

- Próximo vuelo; Sao Paulo, Brasil, 17:45 hrs. Se llama a los pasajeros acercarse a la puerta de embarcación.- Se escuchaba decir a una clara y suave voz femenina.

- ¡Eso es!- Aquella voz le había dado otra descabellada idea.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ella sin comprender.

- Ya se lo que haremos.- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-. ¿Que hora es?-

- 17:40.-

Sin dar explicación corrió a toda potencia hasta una de las cabinas de información, donde impaciente esperó hasta ser atendido.

- ¿A que hora es el próximo vuelo a Brasil?- Preguntó impaciente a la tímida chica tras la ventanilla.

- Está a punto de salir, dentro de cinco minutos, el siguiente es a las 19:50 y el último de hoy es a las 23:15. Si desea viajar, debe comprar su pasaje por allá.- Señaló hacia el frente-. En tal caso, no puede comprarlos para hoy, el próximo vuelo a Brasil en el que hay pasajes disponibles es a Río de Janeiro dentro de dos días en este mismo horario. ¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarlo?-

- No, gracias, hasta luego.-

- Buenas tardes, hasta luego.-

Regresó corriendo también hasta su punto de partida, donde tomó a la chica del brazo para salir del lugar.

- ¿Que piensas?- Le pregunto mientras corría arrastrada por el chico.

- No podremos comprar pasajes, pues los únicos disponibles son para pasado mañana y como sabes, Hitachiin Hikaru y su madre Hitachiin Maruyama están fuera del país ahora, así que no podemos viajar "legalmente".-

- ¿Así y todo y estás de ánimos? ¿Que haremos?-

- Iremos en el vuelo de las 23:15, en ese horario el personal del aeropuerto es mínimo y...- Explicó antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¿No estarás pensando en colarte en el avión?- Preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Que otra cosa si no?- Se detuvo un segundo y continuó corriendo.

- ¡Hikaru! ¡Estas totalmente loco! ¡Los asientos y pasajeros están numerados y serán contados durante el vuelo! ¡¿Crees que no nos verán?! ¡Si nos descubren ya no es solo un problema en el instituto, ahora es algo peor! ¡Podemos ser gravemente sancionados! ¡Incluso papá por ser responsable de Kaoru y de mi puede ser sancionado!- Le gritaba desesperada mientras corría sin voluntad.

- Relájate, me encargaré de que nada malo te suceda ni a ti ni a tu padre, él no tiene nada que ver en esto, y no nos descubrirán, porque iremos en el equipaje.- Se detuvo y la miró animado.

En medio de maletas y cajas, unas vocecillas se escuchaban con suavidad.

- ¿Todo bien por allá?- Susurraba una maleta verde.

- Claro, ¿que tal tú?- Respondía una roja.

- Excelente.- Decía con claro sarcasmo-. ¿Cuantas horas dura el viaje?-

- No lo sé, ¿diez? ¿doce?, tal vez más.-

- ¿diez, doce, tal vez más? Realmente estás loco, ¿acaso no sabes lo que es meditar tus decisiones, pensar antes de actuar o siquiera informarte un poco?- La voz de la maleta verde se agudizaba un poco.

- Lo siento, no pensé en eso. Ya sabes que lo único importante ahora es Kaoru.-

- Con que ahora el equipaje habla.- Dijo una fuerte voz masculina.

-¡Ah!-

- Veamos que hay en estas maletas mágicas.- Dijo el hombre al abrir ambos bolsos, encontrándose con los asustados y preocupados chicos, quienes se sorprendieron con su alta figura.

- Perdón por favor, realmente lo sentimos, creo que tendremos que bajar en la primera escala y seremos deportados y sancionados, lamentamos las molestias en serio.- Dijo la chica sentándose, mientras el hombre la miraba algo divertido.

- ¡No! No podemos regresar, tenemos que llegar si o si a Brasil, usted no se imagina todo lo que he pasado, necesito ir allá.- Suplicó sinceramente acongojado.

- Cuéntame que ha pasado.- Respondió con un acento extraño y muy interesado.

- Pues... Yo...- sonrió un poco al recordar-. Toda mi vida como la recuerdo había sido gris y solitaria, hasta que conocí a Kaoru, la persona más importante de mi vida y quien trajo el color a ella. Por algunas confusiones producidas por una chica confianzuda, se alejó de mi y emprendió un viaje a Brasil. Sin pensar escapé del colegio con Haruhi, su hermana, estamos metidos en un enorme problema, pero no regresaré sin Kaoru, yo quiero encontrar y traer de vuelta a Kaoru, de tonto me traje a su hermana y ahora estoy en este problema y la metí a ella en problemas en los que no merece estar mezclada, es que soy un tonto impulsivo que no piensa ni medita y... - Suspiró y rompió en llanto.

- Tranquilo, ya estamos en pleno vuelo y no puedo regresarlos a Japón, y viendo que esto es algo de peso, los ocultaré hasta llegar a Brasil. Es un largo viaje, les traeré comida y lo que necesiten cada cierto tiempo. No se preocupen, los únicos funcionarios acá son el piloto, copiloto, un chico encargado de las mascotas y yo. Ahora debo irme, pero tomen esto. Más tarde puedo traerles algo más contundente.- Les entregó unas barras de cereal, cerró las maletas y se fue.

- Gracias.- Susurraron ambos.

Largas horas mas tarde las maletas fueron nuevamente abiertas, ahora los chicos se sentían mucho más confiados y solo se irguieron.

- Ya llegamos, yo los bajaré y los dejaré en el pasillo de salida. Tendrán que quedarse dentro de la maleta hasta que yo mismo vaya y los saque. Ahora entren que mi compañero se acerca.- Les dijo para cerrar nuevamente.

Un par de hombres de rasgos tropicales parecía esperar algo a la salida del aeropuerto. El teléfono público sonó estrepitosamente, siendo contestado por uno de ellos después del primer "ring".

- ¿Donde está?- Preguntó con voz amenazante, conociendo a su interlocutor.

- Lo dejaré en una banca al interior del aeropuerto, en una maleta verde, entren y ahí estará.- Respondía una agitada y temerosa voz.

- Espero que así sea.- Pronunció al colgar.

Las pesadas valijas fueron dejadas en una banca ubicada cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto, el hombre miró a cada rincón para cerciorarse de que nadie tuviera su vista en él, después de estar seguro se agachó y susurró al equipaje.

- Volveré en unos minutos y los llevaré a otro lugar donde puedan salir sin ser vistos, no hagan ruido ni movimiento alguno.- La respuesta que recibió fue silencio, entonces emprendió camino.

Un alto y fornido hombre se acercó lentamente a la banca y mirando a su alrededor tomó la maleta verde para luego salir con un paso calmado, intentando no ser visto.

Minutos más tarde un joven de apariencia lánguida y maltratada dejó una maleta idéntica a la anterior, para desaparecer corriendo.

A su regreso el amable empleado del avión, quien había ayudado a los chicos, regresó a la banca y tomó ambas maletas, notando un gran cambio de peso en una de ellas.

En un oculto camarín de acceso exclusivo abrió las maletas, encontrando en una al chico de cabellos naranjos y en la otra, con gran sorpresa, distintas bolsas de papel, llenas de billetes y otras con desconocidas y sospechosas sustancias de distinto tipo.

- ¡Haruhi!- Gritó el chico asombrado.

En el interior de un auto, ya lejos del lugar, los hombres abrieron la maleta, encontrando en su interior una asustada chica.

- Mira que sorpresa. Al parecer podemos pillar otro botín.- Dijo uno sonriendo.

- ¿Donde estoy?-

- Silencio pequeña, esto es Brasil y este es un secuestro.- Decía el otro mientras daba una bocanada a su cigarro.

Sintió su celular, vio en la pantalla un numero desconocido y algo temeroso contesto.

- ¿Moshi-Moshi?- Dijo con voz suave.

- Konichiwa.- Le saludaba con un terrible acento una rasposa voz.- Tenemos a la chica tú tienes mi botín, es bastante obvio lo que quiero.-

- ¡Haruhi! ¡¿Donde la tienen?! ¡No le hagan daño! ¡Les entregaré su maleta con todo lo que hay en ella! ¡Por favor no le hagan nada!- Gritó entrando en desesperación.

- Tranquilo chico, todavía no jugamos con ella. Pero nada es tan simple, así que quiero mi maleta con el botín y además quiero quince mil dólares.-

- ¿Que? Eso es mucho dinero, no tengo de donde sacarlo.-

- Encontrarás un medio si quieres a la niña de vuelta entera.- Dijo finalmente.

- ¿Que quieres decir con entera?- Preguntó, sin obtener más respuesta que el tono de fin de llamada.

Supo claramente lo que debía hacer, pero esa no era la manera en la que quería llegar hasta él, por lo que emprendió camino al centro de la ciudad.

**Hikaru POV**

¿Que es esto? La mala suerte me persigue, no puedo creer que después de perder al ser que más amo en este mundo, caigo en una tragedia como esta.

Haruhi, si supieras cuanto lo siento. No quería que las cosas salieran de este modo, se suponía que al llegar aquí iríamos tras Kaoru y nos quedaríamos con él y mamá hasta regresar a Japón con ellos. No puedo creer que hayas sido secuestrada.

Dinero, es todo lo que necesito, en un lugar que no conozco bien, lleno de peligros, un idioma desconocido y cargando una maleta con drogas y dinero mal habido.

¿Que podría ser peor ahora?

Miro al cielo y recibo la respuesta, empieza una calurosa lluvia tropical. En medio del verano de este lugar el agua comienza a caer, no tengo donde ir, donde protegerme.

Cojo mi teléfono y finalmente llamo al único número del que puedo recibir ayuda de algún modo.

- ¿Moshi-Moshi?-

- Kyouya-senpai, necesito ayuda.-

- ¿Ayuda? ¿Donde estuvieron hoy Haruhi, Kaoru y tú? Tienen una deuda enorme.-

- Eso no importa ahora. No estoy con ellos y... Ni siquiera estoy en el país.-

- ¿En que líos te metiste?-

- Lo diré rápido...- Dije cortándome. No me siento bien y la llamada no ayuda-. Yo... Kaoru viajó a Brasil con mi madre y yo tras él, Haruhi fue secuestrada y necesito dinero para rescatarla.-

- ¿Por que tu madre no paga el rescate? Ella tiene dinero.-

- No estoy con ella, estoy en la calle, en medio de una lluvia, en verano, solo, cargando una maleta con dinero probablemente robado y drogas, no conozco el idioma y no sé como salir de esta.-

- Huh... Hare una transferencia, ¿cuanto necesitas?-

- Para liberar a Haruhi, quince mil dólares.-

- Eso es mucho dinero, se acumulará a tu deuda.-

- ¡No me importan las malditas deudas! ¡Solo envíalo ¿OK?!-

- ¿Y que harás luego?-

- No lo sé, yo... iré por Kaoru...

- Bien, como sea. El dinero lo puedes retirar mañana por la mañana, no puedo hacer nada más, todos mis poderes están en Japón, lo siento mucho.-

- Esta bien, arigato senpai.- Susurré antes de dejarme caer en la arena a orillas de la playa.

**Fin Hikaru POV**

_N/A: Ahhh... bueno, aquí no hubo nadita de la pareja, pero espero que de todos modos les haya gustado... Otra vez, lamento el retraso y esperen el próximo capitulo y no olviden dejar reviews!_

_g-bye!_


End file.
